As shown in FIG. 17, this type of liquid cosmetic applicator comprises a container 2 containing therein liquid cosmetic 1 and a stemmed brush 5 which has a cap 6 that can be fitted on an opening 3 of the container 2. Mounted on the outer periphery of the opening 3 of the container 2 is a wiper 4 formed of a flexible material such as a resin or rubber. The wiper 4 has a scraping section 4a adapted to scrape the cosmetic adhering to the stem 5a of the stemmed brush 5 off the stem 5a as the stemmed brush 5 is withdrawn out of (the opening 3) of the container 2. Portion 5b is a brush of the stemmed brush 5.
The inner diameter of the scraping section 4a is slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the stem 5a of the stem so that the scraping section 4a of the wiper 4 is in tight contact with the stem 5a of the stem, thereby scraping off the cosmetic adhering to the stem 5a of the stemmed brush 5. As a consequence, the pressure in the container 2 increases as the stemmed brush 5 is inserted into the container 2, which pressure can cause so-called pumping phenomena in which the cosmetic 1 in the container is pumped out or the stemmed brush 5 is pushed back. On the other hand, when the stemmed brush 5 is withdrawn, the pressure in the container 2 becomes negative, which causes an adverse resistive force on the stemmed brush 5, thereby hindering easy withdrawal of the stemmed brush 5 from the container 2.
To solve this problem, the wiper 4 is provided with a radially extending slit 4a1 formed in the scraping section 4a of the wiper 4 as shown in FIG. 18, so that, as the stemmed brush 5 is inserted into or withdrawn from the container 2, the air can pass through the slit 4a1 to balance the pressures of the air inside and outside the container to prevent the pumping phenomenon.
However, this second prior art configuration presents (FIG. 18) a problem that the slit 4a1 of the scraping section 4a leaves the cosmetic not scraped on the stem 5a. 
In view of the problems pertinent to the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-cosmetic applicator capable of avoiding pumping phenomena from occurring without hampering the function of the wiper.